


Alexandra Hamilton

by Fastest_Girl_Alive, kfc_chickenyo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Why do I think of this stuff?!, genderbend au, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfc_chickenyo/pseuds/kfc_chickenyo
Summary: Where history gets screwed up.Temporary hiatus, school is insane, but IS NOT ABANDONED WE PROMISE





	Alexandra Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kfc_chickenyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfc_chickenyo/gifts).



> Why do I think of these things?
> 
> Answer: I'm almost completely insane. (Key Word: ALMOST)
> 
> Somewhere, in an alternate universe, this musical was written by Lynn-Marisol Miranda.

Erin Burr: How does a bastard, orphan, daughter of a whore, and a Scottsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

Jane Laurens: The 10-dollar, Founding Daughter without a father, got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a self-starter by fourteen. They placed her in charge of a trading charter.

Tabatha Jefferson: And everyday, while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves, she struggled and kept her guard up. Inside, she was longing for something to be apart of, the sister was ready to beg steel, borrow or barter.

Jenny Madison: Then a hurricane came, devastation rained, our girl saw her future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to her temple, connected it to her brain, and she wrote her first refrain, the testament to her pain.

Burr: Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man!" Took up a collection just to send her to the main land. "Get your education, don't forget from where you came. And the world's gonna know your name...what's your name, girl?"

Alexandra Hamilton: Alexandra Hamilton. My name is Alexandra Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait.

Elijah Schulyer: When she was ten, her mother split, full of it, debt ridden, two years later, see Alex and her father, bed-ridden, half-dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick.

Ensemble: And Alex got better, but her father went quick.

Georgia Washington: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide. Left her with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside; a voice saying, "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself." She started retreating, reading every treatise on the shelf.

Burr: There would've been nothing left to do for something less astute. She woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. She started working, clerking, for her late father's landlord, trading sugar cane and rum and all the things she can't afford. 

Ensemble and Burr: Scammin'

Burr: For every book she could get her hands on.

Ensemble and Burr: Planning

Burr: For the future, see her now as she stands on the bow of a ship, headed for a new land. In New York, you can be a new woman.

Full Cast: In New York, you can be a new woman.

Hamilton: Just you wait.

Full Cast: In New York, you can be a new woman.

Hamilton: Just you wait.

Full Cast: In New York, you can be a new woman. In New York, New York...

Hamilton: Just you wait!

Full Cast: Alexandra Hamilton, we are waiting in the wings for you. You never backed down, you never learned to take your time! Oh, Alexandra Hamilton, when America sings for you, will they know what you overcame, will they know you rewrote the game! The world would never be the same! Oh!

Burr: The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot her!

Ensemble: Just you wait!

Burr: Another immigrant headed up from the bottom!

Ensemble: Just you waiti!

Burr: Her enemies destroyed her rep, America forgot her!

Mulligan and Lafayette: We fought with her.

Laurens: Me? I died for her.

Washington: Me? I trusted her.

E. Schuyler, A. Schuyler, Reynolds: Me? I loved her.

Burr: And me? I'm the damn fool that shot her.

Ensemble: There's a million things you haven't done, but just you wait!

Burr: What's your name, girl?

Full Cast: Alexandra Hamilton!


End file.
